Canta Per Me
by AutumnStorms
Summary: Alucard, still torn up over his fledging's passing(well...2nd passing) is now bored in the aftermath of the Incognito Incident.Things couldnt be more until he meets an adorable assasin.CROSSOVER.Noir.RANDOM. REVIEW


Aki: Heya! I would just like to say that...YOU ARE NEVER TO OLD TO GO TRICK OR TREATING!!......::ahem:: uh...yes well.

RandomFlyingKitty: You need help. Kids who are your age shouldn't be getting candy for innocent defenseless parents and soccer moms.

Aki: ::screams in horror:: WHO ARE YOU!? O.o where did you come from!? AND I'M ONLY 13 SO HA! ::sticks out tongue::

RandomFlyingKitty:I was created from your state of drunken candy madness after your intake of Halloween candy. I am here to be a critic and add humor to your comments. I am a Random Flying Kitty, however my real name is Renee E. Winst--

Aki: how about RFK? Its your initials! ::cheers:: so anyway RFK, so you say you're here to make comedy? DANCE ::points::

RFK: ::glares:: I will not degrade myself to--

Aki: ::types something in on her labtop and a thousand ninjas appear:: DANCE OR YOU WILL LOOSE YOUR HEAD!

RFK: ::dances:: ;;

Aki: Hehe . Anyhow. This is my first story posted on cause I'm really nervous about ever putting up my work. And I'm afraid I'll somehow copy someone and get scolded ;; it's a crossover that's quite random, and a pairing that is almost impossible.

But hey! If they can crossover Tokyo Mew Mew and Inuyasha, and if they can pair Kagome Higurashi with Kurama, WHY THE HELL NOT?!?!: cackles::

RFK inches away as Aki mumbles some more.

Aki: But I seriously hate those fan fictions(no offense, this is only my opinion) That have a fan made char who suddenly gets the guy/girl of her choice and GETS AWAY WITH IT!!(this is true for sess and kurama and kish and....GRRR) Grrr....anyhow. That's why I used a completely different series. to the seras fans, I love the gal really (I'm a seras fan myself .), but I really liked this idea so for this fic, seras has to go for now. I'll do a fic about her in the future... And to the integral fans. I just recently stopped actually hating her (for some reason I just didn't like her and cursed her throughout the series) And got a particular liking for her. However, being the messed up fan pairing girl I am, I disliked the Alucard/integral pair and got obsessed with seras/Alucard. So go ahead and flame me, but integral ROCKS.

Aki: I accept flames, but if you are going to flame me, give me advice and don't call me a bitch. that's all I ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own noir or hellsing HAAAAAAA.....

* * *

Alucard sat alone in his throne of darkness below helping's mansion. He was feeling particularly melancholy, which was odd for someone like him.

His red tinted eyes stared ahead into the depths of his chambers. Black hair that was silken and raw splashed about his white face in a mirage. He had just broken his last pair of sunset tinted glasses but all motivation to do things "like they are usually" had suddenly left him. He never wore his hat anymore.

Staring around, his setting of a tattered brown/black carpet lined with black and stone walls seemed dismal, too dismal for the living but barely enough for himself.

The vampire had merely a large wooden polished "throne" of which there was a clunky table next to it with two chairs about it.

He absently wondered if that second chair he had taken down to his quarters would ever be put to use again, or if anyone would even bother to come down here anymore.

Besides integral, but she only came down to nag at him for being impulsive, annoying her, etcetera.

But now she was in jail, and she was being unresponsive at the moment. Sentenced to 20 years in prison(dunno if this would be true, BUT IT IS NOW), Integral could only run hellsing through phone calls and letters and rare visits with guards at her side.

Walter took care of small decisions and missions, but all matters that were as important as things like the incognito incident required her release for the allotted time and her advice.

What a boring 20 years it was going to be.

He laid back in his chair and his red coat slithered back somewhat. He suddenly felt like smoking...

How dull it had all become.

He couldn't possibly stay down here for any longer now could he?

The no-life king decided to go out for a walk, as all had been silent for a few months at hellsing nothing could really be distracting him.

He walked up about half the stairs before suddenly remembering that he could just 'appear' wherever he wished, and cursed his inattentiveness.

Walter was in front of him when he came and Alucard smirked and lightly tapped his shoulder.

Walter, his black hair tied down, whipped around and his monocle gleamed as if he were about to scold an unsuspecting prankster.

The old man sighed in relief and straightened his black vest and slacks. The vampire took note that the soldiers, restless as him, had most likely been coming low enough to toying with the death angel.

"I will be going out, just in case you would wonder..." he said nonchalantly before turning and going outside.

He apparated(HARRY POTTER...sorry) into Paris, and he smiled as he realized it was twilight hour. People were laughing and talking as they headed out for Paris' night life.

Clubs were displayed with neon signs and people who were older (and grumpier((forgive the bad adj)) were hurrying home to escape the activity.

Apparently agitated, he approached a quieter section of the paris city and was now strolling amidst taller office buildings most likely filled with tight lipped workers all slaving over glowing computer screens in the dim light.

He glanced absently at the pale bricks reflecting the sun's dying hour and was disrupted when her heard a familiar sound.

With a pang of odd joy, he knew it was gunshot.

Grinning manically, he immediately looked at a green worn tall brick building at the end of the street and disappeared in a puff of mist from the battered road.

He heard not even a small tap as he set his feet on the ground of the inside of the foundation. The dirty cream walls creaked with his every breath(even if he didn't have to breathe, he did just now so feel proud.)

After hearing no more gunshot, he almost thought he was just so desperate for any sign of a fight that it had driven him to insanity.

Not that he wasn't already insane, as we all know.

But that all changed when he heard a light tapping sound coming from in front of him.

He stared down the hall at the wooden door in front of him from where the soft footsteps were coming from. He walked forward until he was a foot from the door and stood.

He could tell they were female's, for they were too light to be male's. 'And too quick. They're even so feather touch it sounds like a young woman. Maybe in her teens.' he thought with a smirk.

With a hurried turn of the metal doorknob and a slicing 'click' the door was flung backwards and outwards. And as he had expected, she ran right into him.

The girl almost fell backwards but with quick footwork she turned her ankles to a stop and clutched the doorframe, knees bent and stared up at him in slight surprise.

With an intake of cold air what he saw astounded him. There, nearly kneeling before him, was an innocent looking, short haired girl who looked slightly small for her age wearing a sky blue tank top and a dark blue mini skirt. A cute dark brown haired amber eyed girl. Holding a Beretta M1934.

Did they even make those anymore? Guns from the thirties....how was it even still working? He chuckled. These guns were known for low firepower and magazine capacity (I just went all sciencey on you all!)

But she looked completely confident and unhesitant to use it. Her eyes didn't waver once and in one swift movement she had stood up straight and aimed it at his heart, looking straight into his eyes.

Her eyes were soft but looked as if they could have sharpened to a slicing anger within seconds. The twilight's sun was shining through her eyes making them look almost completely red. They held no emotion, nothing but a sense of duty, holding that gun.

"It's nice, this evening. No?" he asked smiling in a slight tinge of déjà vu from long ago. She looked at him quizzically.

She seemed as if she could sense his presence wasn't supposed to be in Paris at all. She waited 5 seconds before firmly pulling the trigger.

He could have sworn he had just met the spitting image of Police Girl. And he could have sworn she had just shot him again.

Figures every girl he meets has to shoot him, no?

* * *

Aki: there! That's it. Tell me if it sucks and if I should bother to continue with it.(I'm so used to writing stuff and just keeping it to myself this took a good 3 days to make . ) eep. I'm messed up right now. Haven't slept in a few days due to Halloween.

RFK: damn straight. Why don't you go to sleep?

Aki: cause I have a science report due tomorrow and a writing project. But then again I might have to miss school again cause I was sick all day today with a fever DAMN CANDY oh well. Review! Tell me if I should bother, cause I'm sorry but I'm used to writing crap and just hiding it away. Maybe I should pretend I'm writing it for myself again since it took this long.....Anyway, If no one reviews I'll probably continue it anyway and go back to hiding away stuff. Sorry if this is kinda...scrawled but it WILL BE BETTER. Like I said, not USED to writing for an audience ;;


End file.
